Dan Phantom
Who's your daddy?-Dan after making his entrance *''Pick on somebody your own size to Mecha Dan in (Legendary Destination) Dan Phantom is the evil full-ghost version of Danny Phantom, created by the fusion of the ghost-halves of the show's protagonist and the show's antagonist, Vlad Plasmius. To mix in time traveling while Danny battled a pure evil ghost, Butch Hartman realized the worst enemy for Danny Phantom to fight would be an evil version of himself. He was not originally revealed to be a villain in the advertisements for The Ultimate Enemy on Nickelodeon, due to the shock factor of Danny's future as his own worst enemy. '''Dan Phantom', also refered as Dark Danny, appears in a spin-off of snafu comic is a main character from The Grim Tales From Down Below. He made his first appearance in Chapter 4 and has not been seen since the last page of Chapter 7. He originates from the Nickelodeon show, Danny Phantom. He is the evil future counterpart of himself Danny Fenton and the ex boyfriend of Raven Miyuki Which he appears in another spin-off of Legendary Destination which appears in chapter 2 to fight his mecha self Mecha Dan. Appearance Dark Danny is tall and muscular. His skin is a dark seaweed green and his hair is made of bright white fire with equally bright green eyes. He wears a primarily black suit with grey boots, gloves, and trimmings as well as a grey flaming D emblem with a black inner P. Backstory History Dan Phantom is an alternate future version of the hero Danny Phantom was the boyfriend of Raven who use his powers to cheat on the c.a.t test which the horrible results of his family and friends and teacher Miss the Lancer was all killed in the nasty burger event which leave him to live with his arch enemy that was created when the ghost halves of Danny and Vlad Masters were fused together and killing his human half in the explosion. Thanks to the manipulations of Clockwork the series of events that led to Dan's creation were stopped and Dan was imprisoned inside of a Fenton Thermos by the current version of Danny Phantom where he has remained for close to twenty years in a state of existence outside of time. Dark Danny is the result of merging the ghost halves of both Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius in an alternate time-line. His existence was negated when Danny made a decision that altered how the future turned out and causing Dark Danny to have never exist. Grim Tales From Down Below Dan first appeared in Clockwork's lair inside the Ghost Zone where Clockwork freed him from the Fenton Thermos. While happy to be free Clockwork informed Dan that the timeline he originated from has long since been wiped out by Dan's alternate counter part Danny Phantom. As a result Clockwork could erase him as easily as flicking his wrist. Realizing that Clockwork wanted something from him Dan told him to tell him already. Clockwork explained that the combined form of Grim Jr., Minimandy and the Pumpkinator had let to the creation a monster known as the Demon Reaper. The Demon Reaper was dead set on a rampage across creation to harvest every single soul in existence in order to sate its insatiable hunger, eventually killing itself in the end. That is where Dan comes in, Clockwork believes that Dan may just be strong enough to take the Demon Reaper down. For this reason, Clockwork offered Dan his freedom in exchange for taking down the Demon Reaper. Dan accepted the offer, launching a reckless full frontal assault on the Demon Reaper that temporarily did shut it down, allowing Clockwork and Grim Reaper to enter the beast and rescue Junior's soul. Unfortunately it wasn't long until the Reaper was back on it's feet and the fight resumed. The Reaper was now even more powerful thanks to its ability to mimic attacks, returning fire with his own variation on Dan's Ghostly Wail. Which Raven Miyuki his ex's join the fight The reaper would have taken Dan's soul if it wasn't for Nergal Jr. In the battle that followed most of the heroes were hurt by the Demon Reaper. When Clockwork returned Grim Junior and The Redeemer Minimandy, the Demon Reaper stopped his attacks and went after the siblings, devouring both. This resulted in the siblings, with the help of Nergal, stunning the creation. This gave Dan the opportunity to attack the Demon Reaper with his most powerful ghost ray attack, which leveled the whole town and burned of most of Demon Reaper's body. The Demon Reaper survived however, having returned to the form of Grim Junior. But just as he was about to return the favor to Dan, Minimandy was able to calm Junior again, so he could regain control over his body, ending the threat of Demon Reaper. As part of their agreement, Clockwork informed Dan that he met his end of the bargain and that he is free to go. But Clockwork does give him the warning that he will be watched. And if Dan does anything might even provoke Clockwork, he promised to reunite Dan with his destroyed timeline. Dan, not impressed by the threat, noted that Mandy was shooting him strange looks,leading Clockwork to suggest she developed a crush. What About Mimi? After the Demon Reaper Crisis Dan had been living at the Castle of Grim, apparently part of a plot by Raven,Mandy and Dan to impregnate her with Dan's child, ending with the three sleeping together (among other things) which Dan immensely enjoyed. Dan stated that his reason for doing this was to create a heir to continue his legacy of death and destruction now that he's on "parole" from Clockwork. Mandy stated that their business with one another had concluded, Dan may help himself to the kitchen but when morning came he had best be gone. Mandy stated she would raise Dan's heir to be big and strong so that he or she could beat Dan into a pulp, to which Dan claimed he's looking forward to it. Dan made good on the offer helping himself to the kitchen where he ran into Grim again, whose on his way to address the intruder into the castle as Raven who also agreed to have a daughter or son as well. Dan and Grim discussed the child he had just conceived with Mandy, Grim was skeptical of the possibility that Dan is even capable of reproducing, being a undead being like Grim himself. Dan however wasn't worried and confident that it will be a boy, suggesting the name Manny. Dan had already been disappointed with girls, citing his last girls, Danielle Phantom, but suggesting the name Daniela and Christina if it does turn out to be both girls. Dan made his way to Mandy's Vault where he observed Mimi brutally dispatching Billybot and Mandroid, saying he approved of her style. Mandy soon arrived as she thanked her for killing the to annoying robots, commenting that under different circumstances she'd let her go, but instead the two engaged in a brutal fight during which Mandy loost her house coat, much to Dan's sexual perverted pleasure. However Mandy soon brought out her trump card, Horror's Hand which causes the entire vault to be plunged into the scene of Mimi's worst nightmare, the Battle in Megaville. Watching the scene unfolded Dan soon realized that while he was trapped in the thermos the world was destroyed without him, fearing that he had nothing to "live" for but ultimately decided that he has to secure his legacy. After the battle was over and Mimi's devil essence extracted and contained Dan overheard Grim describing it as the ultimate evil and a plague, infiltrating and destroying civilizations from within. Deciding that he would show them the meaning of the term ultimate evil he first neededs to get himself back into shape. Dan dressed himself in his costume and exited the castle via flight, watched closely by Mandy as he left. Afterbirth Non-Canon Dan eventually was seen at the last page of Afterbirth where he stands in the ruins from Boogeyman's Castle stepping on Drax's glasses. Chapter 10 However he did not appear in chapter 10 but however his face was on the post of most wante Legendary Destination A familiar enemy Dan who however was still trapped in the thermos yes clockwork suggest him and told him that his younger self was still in danger however he listens to him tell him instructions that this was his first move however he broke from the thermos to go to the of the world he stop Mecha Dan by telling him pick up somebody his own size. Phantom Mecha Dan tell Dan that he should leave now that this was not his battle to begin with Dan on the other hand insult to him by calling him a dork tell him let some door take his place that he wouldn't let a coward like him do that had enough of his insults that the two of them begin to fight he told Danny stay still onces he done fighting with him he will come back hurting the boy however due to a dump begin to fight Dan on the other hand use a shield to protect Danny Dan on the other hand told Danny instructions to go to a hiding spot until the battle was over by yelling at the boy only make things worse Dan could take us to fight with his mechanic self he told him that he was a monster – inside that he should not spared the boy life Danny was so concerned about and confused at the same time at all his enemies and people that was against him why would the evil version of himself come to save on the despise that he tried to ruin his future however he was beaten so badly Danny was tried to hide and run away but however he will stop by mech Dan grab Danny and begins to choked the boy half to death he ordered some to release Danny however he refuses which made Dan very angry however he unleash a powerful force and defeated his mechanic self which the both of them went to clockworks please reunion Danny and Dan went back to clockworks place asked Danny heard a mysterious voice but it was his evil version of himself he was not happy to see Dan not one little bit he went cuckoo crazy for a few minutes after seventh or six minutes later Dan asked Danny if he was he was done acting so childish however Danny told him to stop bothering him or people suggested that he was possessed by the Joker or something Danny wash his face however Danny was really upset he began to hide under the sink Dan emediately told him to get out of there Danny demanded Dan where was his friends at Dan told him that his friends are alive and OK in a cocky is way Danny had enough of that and transform into his ghostly half but his powers did not appear while he was still in his human form Danny demanded dan where was his ghostly power was at Dan told Danny that he did not have nothing to do with that mess how ever he begins to pick up a dangerous weapon Dan told him to put it down that he doesn't want to fight Danny begins to charge at Dan but however he managed to stop the board before he makes any more foolishness out himself however he pointed that they was with clockwork Sam begins to hug Danny that he was alive and well including tucker clockwork told him that he should thank Dan for saving his life Danny ask why did he say he told him that he didn't want somebody to do his job. Home sweet home Danny begins to have a horrible nightmare however clockwork old him that his hometown was being under attack by a giant mysterious crap that popped up in the middle of nowhere he Tucker and Sam went back to their hometown shocking that he got his goal sleep I was back his family was alive and OK however the crab begins to insult his family for being Shumans however he told his spam to go to a nice safe place until the battle was over however Danny was about to attack the crab but the crab powers begins the Chase Danny Meanwhile back at clockworks place clockwork told Dan that Danny cannot do this alone dan suggested that he is not his former younger self personal bodyguard and what get some good damn reason why should he go up there and help however he begins to do it anyway Dan atrack the giant crab told him that he was the one who attacked him Danny asked Dan why should he joined forces with his evil self despise that he tried to ruin his future however he told him that he wants to get this over with just as Danny wants to as well however Danny agreed to work with Dan this one time. same but different Everybody was safe while they crashed however jazz noticed that her brother was in danger and begin to rush to help meanwhile back into Danny and dan battle with the crab Dan however was putting on a show however Danny manage to snap them out told him that they was billion million people down there risking their lives to be safe however Dan did not give a damn about that just wanted this battle with the crab to be over with jazz told him to leave his brother alone until he'd noticed his former past sister Jazz by shouting YOU! Dan was not happy to see her since she was the one who found out about this secret and about to kill everybody including her Danny ask Jazz what was she was doing there she wanted to help however Danny told her that this was not a place for her to be in Dan noticed that something was coming in their way and use a bus as a shield coming out from the father he flames he uses pot with the pull jazz directly towards him Jazz was scared out of her life hey Deb Amanda hard to put her down was about to attack him but was a understanding a false alarm that he was helping her by Releasing her from the ropes that was around her The crab call jazz stupid and useless for being a human Dan did not have anything to come up he attack Dan by forcing him to crash into a building but however that was a huge mistake when he Speed similar to sonic the hedgehog Danny and jazz did not see that coming however Danny told her to go with the rest of the family for safety me wow Dan begins to punch him so hard that he did not see it coming however he begins to insult them until Danny stand up for him which that was the first time he never heard those words. Meanwhile back at the fentons Maddie was worried about her son which Tucker told her that he is OK meanwhile in the basement Jasmine begin to have flashbacks why Dan Maddie was worried about her son which Tucker told her that he is OK me while in the basement Jasmine begin to have flashbacks why Dan save her demeaning for answers she asked Sam and Tucker if they could talk to her which the both of them agreed to as Day walk in the kitchen jazz begins to cry demanding for answers why was the evil version of her brother came back to a dumb lied saying she doesn't know what she's talking about however she told both of them don't play dumb and she knows why he's here. Personality Dark Danny is a self serving psychopath at one point described by Grim as a "Bully". At one point destroying all of civilization on his earth during his own timeline and attempting to recreate the tragedy that resulted in his creation. He claims that he is interested in starting a family which Mandy claims is because he's trying to ensure that his legacy of death and destruction is continued. Dan is best summarized as a psychopath, he share no love/care for the people he use to care such as his friends and family like sam tucker his mother and father his sister jazz and his teacher, he show once a ounce of care/confusion when she know his ghost powers Or his Human-Half he killed in the explosion. he receives great joy in watching others suffer, particularly when he's the one to make them suffer, and he will do anything to secure his own existence. He's also somewhat battle crazed as well, despite the overwhelming odds against him he immensely enjoyed battling the Demon Reaper. He's also somewhat has a perverted side, he greatly enjoys Mandy's "company" and her use of low cut outfits. And like to rub it in Grim face when he told him he like being with his wife which he like to be a prev to his ex Raven Miyuki as well Powers and Abilities *''Ghost Powers''-Dark Danny's powers stem from a array of ghostly powers and abilities powered by a type of energy called "Ecto Energy" that stems from Ectoplasma. **''Intangibillity''-Dark Danny is capable of phasing his body through solid objects such as enemy attacks or defenses. He can also use this ability for stealth sneaking through walls with great effectiveness and avoiding obstacles in the process. **''Invisibility''-Dark Danny is capable of becoming completely invisible to the naked eye allowing him to sneak away unseen or sneaking up for a attack. **''Ecto Ray''-Dark Danny is able to gather and concentrate energy in his palms before firing it as a ray form at a opponent. **''Ecto-Shield''-Dark Danny is capable of forming his ecto-energy into a force field like shield easily capable of blocking most attacks. **''Flight''-Dark Danny is capable of self propelled flight at speeds of over 200 MPH. **''Super Strength''-Dark Danny is amazingly strong, capable of going toe to toe with the Nergal-Reaper. **''Duplication''-Dark Danny is capable of making copies of himself. However each copy only has a fraction of Dark Danny's full energy. **''Ghostly Wail''-Easily Dark Danny's most powerful attack he is capable of firing his ecto energy from his mouth in the form of a sonic attack with devestating results. Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Antagonists Category:One-Shot Antagonists Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Movie Antagonista Category:Legendary Destination Category:Villains Category:Movie Antagonista Category:One-Shot Characters Category:One-Shot Antagonists Category:Legendary Destination Category:Males Category:Half-Ghosts Category:Ghosts Category:Ghosts Category:Half-Ghosts Category:One-Shot Characters Category:One-Shot Antagonists Category:Movie Antagonista Category:Villains